Talho's Mental Breakdown
by Eureka234
Summary: Sis, in retrospect, I should have seen this coming. Talho had never really looked me or Holland in the eye for a while, but even so, it was still surprising how suddenly her mood swing appeared.   - WARNING: STORY IS MOSTLY OF AN EROTIC NATURE.


Sis, there are times when I don't understand Miss Talho. Like today, for some reason after a lifting session she cornered me and smacked me real hard. My face still stings.

"Hey! Talho! What was that for?" I demanded, red in the face. Talho flicked hair out of her face, looking down on me saddened.

"It was for being an idiot, you freaking, idiot!"

Slapped again. I didn't think it would hurt this much. In fact I had no idea Talho had such a powerful slap. It worried me a little bit. She was violent and uncontrollable, almost like the pink haired pilot of the black KLF, only a little less crazy.

"But why? Haven't you got someone better to beat up? Why do you have to hit me anyway?"

"Because- you're- an- idiot!"

She punched me to the ground and kicked me. I squirmed, clutching my nose, which was starting to bleed. My eyes felt overused. Tears were forming once again.

"I don't know what I did" I muttered, trying to get back up again "But you are a nice person, Talho, so I don't understand what's wrong. Why can't you give me a straight answer?"  
I paused.

"It reminds me of Holland"

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I knew it would struck a nerve. I guess that's why I said it. I wanted something different to happen. No one should get away with hitting me. Not Holland, not Eureka's kids. Nobody. It was inexcusable.

Talho sighed and calmed down. Only she looked so sad, as though she wanted to talk about something but not knowing how to bring the subject up. I felt that way around Eureka sometimes. I guess that's why I could recognize the expression on her face. Tortrued, and solemn. Bitter, sour love.

She sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Renton, I just haven't been feeling well lately. Holland won't shut up about… who knows what. I hardly pay attention anymore. Well, I try not to. Either way…"

She gave me a longing look, a desperate beady eyed stare.

"You do think I'm attractive, do you?"

"What? Of c-c-course!" Renton blubbered, "Sure, I like Eureka, but you're not _unattractive_"

"Would you kiss me?" she asked, moving closer to me "If Eureka was out of the picture and I was being angry or sad, would you? Because hell, it doesn't seem like anyone wants to kiss a sad girl. They just watch and look sorry for me, or walk away altogether"

I didn't know what to say, Sis. Only watch as she disintegrated into a deranged creature, not the Talho I knew at all, but a lost soul, homeless on the inside. It made me feel broken and torn up.

But sis, there was something in Talho's face I recognized. I wasn't sure what the emotion was, but Tahlo's face got so close to mine I could have sworn she was going to….

Nevermind. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, so…

"T-t-t-talho!" I pushed her away, a little frightened, but wanting to be gentle "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know" Talho murmured "I guess I'm just lonely, sad and pathetic, like Holland. Distraught and confused"

"I see" I watched nervously as Tahlo's nose brushed my neck, tumbling down to where my crotch was, to where so many things could happen.

NO Renton, don't think like that! This is Talho you're talking about! Imagine how angry Holland would be.

"Holland doesn't love me" Tahlo murmured, her voice trembling "He couldn't give a fuck about me. He doesn't even touch me, or kiss me anymore. He couldn't even think of it"

She raised her head "You don't mind, do you, Renton?"

"Mind what?" I gasped, nervous as I had ever been in the 14 years of my life. Tahlo blushed, pointing downward with her eyes.

"Can I help you forget I ever had this conversation with you?"

"But I don't think that's how it works" I explained "You can't just will yourself to forget something, it just happens due to other events occurring in your life. Sometimes we never forget"

"I know" Talho bowed her head "Still, I can try, can't I?"

I paused. So many thoughts were going through my mind, lik hat Holland would think or say if he saw Talho doing things to me, or Eureka. Oh, sweet Eureka. I closed my eyes. Being forteen, Talho would be the one getting in trouble. I couldn't consent for anything, really. So It didn't matter what I said, only Talho.

"Do what you want" I sighed, closing my eyes "Just please give me one answer"

I stared deep into her saddened eyes, the water droplets trickling down her face.

"do you really want to do this? You realize its considered pedophilia right?"

Talho sighed, and grimaced.

"Don't be stupid Renton, I know what I'm doing"

She pushed me onto the ground.

"Plus, the police force is already after me and all members of the Gekkostate, and this will make me look dangerous in my criminal record" she winked "It won't make any difference"

So she was right. Blushing furiously, I tried to imagine it was eureka kissing me longingly on the lips, that Talho's tears were Eureka's, that ever bit of tongue lunging into my mouth was Eureka's. Talho didn't exist. Not yet.

"Oh, Renton, please fuck me" she moaned.

Was I just imagining it, or was Talho really tugging at her underwear in front of me, grimacing.

"You know you want to, Renton"

I did want to. I am ashamed to admit it, but as I took a deep hard look into Talho's underwear, I smelt her lady smell. It was beautiful. It poisoned my mind, corrupting me.

She smelt so good.

"Oh, you wuss, stop staring at me like a dunderhead!" Talho yelled, and she rolled me over onto my stomach and smashed my head against the floor.

"Owww" I groaned, my nose burning. I felt blood start to spew out of it. "Talho…"

"Don't 'Talho' me! Let's see how much of it you can take before you fight back"

she laughed "Smile!"

BAM. I wailed. Talho had hit me right across my backside, although it felt I had been whipped it hurt so much. Yet I didn't know how to fight back. I felt so pathetic.

"OW!' I yelled again, as she slapped me again. Talho laughed.

"Oh, Renton, you have so much to learn" she got off me "How about I teach you? I'm sure Eureka would appreciate a fast learner"

I jumped up, clutching my nose "Do you really think Eureka thinks about this sort of thing?"  
"Who knows?" Talho shrugged "I hardly have a clue, but I'm sure if worse comes to worse, you can teach her, and she can perform a few tricks on you"

MY mind felt filthy, sis. My whole body did. I felt this throbbing in my pants, a pulse of its own, a life of its own, and its one track mind was sinking into my soul. It was terrifying. I was becoming a male version of Talho,

"Talho, please make it stop" I groaned, squirming in agony. This was not a nice thing for Talho to do. She smiled understandably though, which was a nice change.

"OH, I see how it is" she put a hand on my shoulder "just turn round for a sec"

I did wondering what she was about to do, but ended up letting out a cry instead. She spanked me again. After giggling, she turned me back and pulled down my pants. I let her, unable to move I was in so much pain. But I imagined it was Eureka's mouth engulfing me, that she was the one making me groan in pleasure. It was amazing. Talho was amazing.

My breathing became heavy.

"Oh, I see he likes it" Talho grimaced, and she kissed it before pulling down her underwear "Sheild your eyes if you like, twerp"

I didn't. I had no intention to stop any of my learning. Perhaps if I learned these things, I could help Eureka when she was feeling sad, I could make her forget for a while. And I had no intention of forgetting what I saw right in front of me. The female body was so beautiful, Sis, I wish I could find words to describe just how much. I couldn't even grasp the magnificence of what Eureka would look like.

"TALHO?' I gasped, almost moving backwards in shock "Are you serious?"

"Why, yes" she smiled "Are you serious?"

"I-I- I'd never done this before, and I-"

"Oh, you want to save yourself for little Eureka?" Talho smiled "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it"

"But Eureka!"

"I told you I didn't care about my criminal record you little runt!"

I screamed, Sis, I didn't mean to. It was more of shock and protest. But then a new feeling came up. Pleasure, sweet, glorious pleasure. I realized I wanted more of Miss Talho, of her sweet breasts, her skin, lips, eyes, clothes, the whole lot.

I had never felt like Holland much before, but this was something else. I watched as Talho's head arched to the ceiling, as though praying to something. Her face was drenched in sweat as she rocked back and forth, moving out as much as she could before forcing herself back down on me, letting out sharp groans at the end of every cycle. My head was spinning.

"Talho…" I groaned. Talho laughed.

"Hold on, Renton" she smiled, and there was love in her eyes "You'll be with Eureka soon"

it was though I was biding goodbye to this life and entering a new one, one where I was capable of pleasuring a woman, or at least beginning to learn. Something told me this was not over.

I watched with watering eyes the heat rising in Talho's cheeks. Rosy and wet, shaking all over, dripping, moist. I groaned as she did, trying to make it stop, but my body was acting of its own accord. I felt so wet down there, drenched in bodily fluids. It was so soft though, so satisfying.

"TALHO!" I screamed, trying to stop myself cuming inside her. I was not wearing any sort of protection. "PLEASE! WHAT ABOUT-"

"Shush boy" she said softly, putting a finger lightly to my lips "I'm almost done"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP" I repeated, trying to force my body into submission, but it was no good "Talho, I'm scared!"

"Don't be" Talho smiled "You've got me"

"But I…"

I took one last look into her sweaty but beautiful face before I blanked out completely. The last thing I remember was spurting out a great deal of liquid, as Talho was shaken up almost exactly at the same time. She let out a weak moan of relief and I gasped for breath. I felt hot but spent.

What had I done? Why did I agree to this? Why did I….

Talho looked miserable, guilt ridden and depressed, as though she knew what she had done was wrong and resented it, before getting off me, kissing me on the cheek, pulling up both our pants and walking out.

As she did, I think I heard her sob.

This was definitely not over.


End file.
